


Kishimoto Kaoru

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [9]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kishimoto dislikes artificial sweeteners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kishimoto Kaoru

#  [Kishimoto Kaoru](http://senseis.xmp.net/?KaoruKishimoto)

Kaoru hates the metallic taste of artificial sweeteners. He’d much rather enjoy the honest bitterness of coffee, mixed with the genuine sweetness of real sugar. Real taste carries across much more honest emotions – less chance of an ugly aftertaste to be left behind.

It’s a sentiment he feels that he carries throughout all his life- as he resigns from the insei, back to the politicking of his school. He knows who he is, and he’ll keep that strength solid, even as people try to confuse and bewilder him with incomprehensible actions. He will not lose his place in this world.


End file.
